Story Telling
by jordygirl
Summary: Sequel to 'romantical mush and meddlesome 7 year old's' What happens when Max tells the flock's kids about their past adventures? READ TO LEARN! May contain some romancey moments.
1. Story Telling

**AN: THE STORY BEGINS! I hope you likey!**

Fang looked like steel when I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Well I'll let you kids choose, there are two stories that I feel like I would be able to tell you today" I started nervously.

"What are our choices?" asked Roxanne curiously.

"My chip, the time I got shot, or *I gulped* Dylan" I finished my eyes traveling around to everyone's expression.

I got looks of surprise from almost everyone from that last bit. We didn't talk about my "perfect other half" anymore. It was a long story I'd rather not get into right now.

"Why don't you all vote, I'll be right back" I said getting up and heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Fang followed.

"I hate to talk about him anymore" Fang spat.

I looked into his eyes caringly, and kissed him gently. The subject was hard for all of us.

"Our kids deserve the right to know" I whispered.

He nodded and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard.

I thought about how Roxy would be if they voted on Dylan. Horrified, most likely, Fang and I had always told her of how we loved each other.

But I was right, she deserved the right to know, and so did the other kids.

Fang and I lingered in the Kitchen probably longer that we should have, wanting to put off the moment as long as possible.

We walked back into the room arm in arm, and then sat down quietly.

"Let's hear the verdict" I sighed warily. Fang kissed me on the ear.

"Well we decided on-"

**AN: CLIFFY! OK, I'm going to make this interesting. YOU ALL SHALL VOTE! Just review and I will use the winning vote for the next chapter. Hehehe, devious me :**


	2. The Chip

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update, I was trying to bid my time for reviews. It didn't work out for me so well. You guys wanted it so here it is…**

-the chip" finished Roxy. I breathed out, not completely knowing I was holding it in. This wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Not too bad" Fang grinned. I blushed a bit though.

"Well for starters I warn you this may contain the slightest bit of romance" I said.

That got a few groans from the kids.

"But I also should tell you that at some point in my life, the white coats chipped me" I said.

Roxy gasped.

"Once I found out, I went to my mom to take it out" I continued.

Marie groaned. She always did watch too much House.

"When I arrived I was told that it would be a dangerous procedure, considering that all kinds of medical mumbo jumbo had grown over it during the years," I said gesturing to my wrist "Unfortunately they gave me some calming medicine while they took out the chip…"

They kids and the adults brows furrowed. I remembered I had never really shared this story with anyone before. Oh well, more fun for everyone.

"While under the impact of the medicine I said all kinds of fun embarrassing things" I grimaced

"For instance, 'I lovvveee you Fang!" mocked Fang.

I punched him in the arm as everyone laughed. Fang gave me a squeeze.

"Did anything else happen?" Asked Marie. Of course.

"Well I did lose function of that arm for a while, but oh so luckily, us bird folk are particularly fast healers" I smiled.

Roxy was smiling as we went on.

Iggy had just offered to show us this magnificent power on Fang when I heard glass shatter in the living room followed by a thump.

Everyone was laughing too hard only Iggy and I noticed. I shot up and walked quietly to the hall. Fang noticed my movement and followed. Old habits die hard.

"Whats wrong?" asked Marie. Everyone was so focused on Fang and I that she wasn't answered.

I peeked in the living room and found the window smashed, a rock was on the floor with a note attached.

I crept over and grabbed the rock. I didn't stop creeping until I was in the library.

"Whats that?" asked Nudge.

"It's what broke the window" I answered carefully opening it.

_**I'm watching you**_

I stiffened. This could be a harmless prank from kids trying to freak us out, but with our luck, what are the chances?

I handed the note to Gazzy and Nudge.

"What does it say?" asked Iggy. I throat got tight. I didn't want to freak out the kids but it was going to have to be said sometime soon.

"It says someone's watching us" I said steely.

Marie looked panicked, Roxy squeezed her reassuringly.

"I don't suppose it said who it was did it?" asked Ryan.

I was about to answer him when I heard footsteps. Next thing I knew Roxanne was screaming as some figure held a knife to her throat.

I sprang to my feet and Fang and I's wings popped out. No mercy suckers.

AN: Was it worth it? Yes? No? Maybe so?


	3. The Gangs Getting Back Together

**AN: HOLY CHIZ! I'm so happy by the response I'm getting! :3 Love all of you guys!**

Possible scenarios played out in my head, Fang's eyes darted around to look for possible back up plans.

Angel gasped.

The kids that didn't have knives held up to their throats looked over to their aunt.

"Tell your boss she's not coming" she said angrily. The man's hand shook a little and fell.

Roxanne gasped and felt the faint imprint on her throat. Then we made our move.

I kicked him square in the chest and Fang picked him up and threw him out the window.

"What was that?" I asked Angel.

A dark look appeared in Angel's eyes.

"Dylan" she said.

Nudge and Gazzy grabbed Ryan and Marie's ears as I started to rant and curse freely.

"AND THAT'S WHAT I THINK" I yelled.

"She's finished" said Angel.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Ella.

Good question. I had an even better one though.

"Angel, I'm pretty sure I already know what the answer to this question is, but…who did he want?" I asked warily.

"You of course" she said.

I huffed and made eye contact with Fang. His eyes were filled with hatred for Dylan, concern for our daughter, and most of all, love for me.

"Well I know one thing It will end up with my foot up his-" I broke off when I remembered there were children in the room.

"Did you did out any details?" I asked Angel.

She smiled wryly.

"Come on now, it's like you don't know me!" she smiled.

"What about us?" asked Ryan.

"Far too dangerous!" said Ella quickly.

"Come on mom! Can't we vote or something?" begged Ryan.

"If I know Dylan, he won't go easy on any of you and if any single one of you got hurt I would never forgive myself" I said sternly.

Marie started to give me the bambi.

"Not gonna work!" I said.

"It's true" Nudge sighed.

"Next order of business, who's staying with the kids?" I asked.

"Me and mom" said Ella.

"Of course but what if you go under attack again? You won't hold up that long…" I said.

Ella nodded; she was used to this by now.

I sighed. There was a few more people I knew could think of. This day was going to be full of reunions.

Angel groaned.

"Come on Max! Do we have to?" She complained.

"If Fang trusts them, so do I" I said.

"No" Said Fang.

"Yes, if we want our kids to be safe they are our only chance!" I said strongly.

Fang gave in.

"Fine" he snapped and went to go grab the phone.

"Whose dad calling?" asked Roxy.

"Rachet, Star, Kate, Maya, and Holden" I said "the groups getting back together"

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! You know you want some more! If all goes well with reviews and views and such I might update tomorrow, if not sometime next week. :3 **


	4. Arivals and complications

**AN: OK sorry I didn't get this up as soon as I'd hoped. I had some important chiz to take care of. Hope you enjoy!**

As expected, Star was the first to arrive.

"Hey guys, heard you gotta babysitting job for us" she said.

I nodded and handed her a sandwich. After she wolfed that down she came to meet the kids.

"This is Roxanne, Marie, and Ryan" I said gesturing to the kids.

"Star!" I heard Kate call from the hall. Star smiled then her face dropped.

"Ugh, you came with him?" she said. Kate grinned and laced her fingers through Ratchets.

Holden stumbled in with his signature starfish tee, smiling.

"Hey guys, long time no see" he said happily.

As we figured Maya was the last to arrive.

We nodded at each other stiffly, and the kids stood their wide eyed and mouths open.

"Cute kids" she said.

"How do you look just like my mom?" Roxanne asked.

Mayas eyes got a little big once she put two and two together.

"It's a long story" I said quickly.

Fang and Iggy walked in.

Fang didn't pay any attention to Maya, but walked right to my side and gave me a squeeze.

"I'm sorry we have to leave so soon, but we have tracking to do" he said.

They nodded. Roxanne ran up and hugged us.

"Be safe" she said.

"We love you, and we'll be back soon" I said with a smile.

She nodded.

"Up, up and away" I said and we soared into the sky.

"Just like old times" said Nudge.

"If I recall, the old times usually ended in explosions and sleeping in subways" said Iggy.

Angel elbowed him and he apologized quickly.

"So Angel where are we headed?" I asked.

"Well I only managed to get one thing" she said "Grand Canyon"

I nodded.

After a few hours of interrupted flying I started to notice a buzzing noise start to sound in my ears.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

They just looked at me weird.

Suddenly Angel's eyes got wide.

"There's someone in the sky following us!" she yelled.

I swooped down low then quickly gained altitude and ran right into Maya of all people.

I saw she was panting and sweating trying to catch up.

"We got attacked, they outnumbered us to much, they took Roxanne" she heaved.

Anger and fear coursed through my body and Fang caught up to me.

"Whats wrong?" he demanded.

"They took her!" I screamed "They took Roxy!"

Fangs eyes got dark quick. The others caught up and Maya filled them in.

"Fang, Iggy and Gazzy, you go back" I said.

"Max I'm not going to leave you!" said Fang.

"I'm not giving you a choice, you go after Roxy I'm gonna deal with Dylan" I said darkly. I had had enough.

He looked at me with his beautiful dark eyes and pulled me in close.

Tears escaped my eyes.

"Bring her home safe" I said softly.

"You know I will" he answered and kissed me.

_Come one Max, we haven't got all day_, thought Angel.

I pulled him apart and gave him my knowing look. He nodded and they flew off.

"Let's go kick butt" I said angrily.

"It's been too long" said Nudge and cracked her knuckles.

**AN: Was it worth the extra day? : watch out Dylan DAY BE COMIN FOR YA! :p Review! Oh and another thing. I realized that Maries name was originally Maria. XD sorry for any confusion if anyone noticed.**


	5. Confronting a Kiddnapper

**AN: Your responses made me want to post as quickly as possible! XD Especially this one: **_**Oh. My God. THEY TOOK ROXYYYYY! WOW I can't wait to read about Dylan getting his face kicked in and his wings ripped off and his possible neutering! YAY! :D ~ Eva Cormac **_

Angel, Nudge, and I all were flying full speed. When people mess with the kids, it gets more than personal.

Once we started to close in on the canyon we swooped in un-noticed by all the guards. Cause' we're stealth like that.

Angel pointed to a building looking very…small. It was the size of a regular one story home, with adobe tiled roofing and stucco walls.

"He's in there" she whispered. I nodded.

"Plan 34" I said. They nodded knowingly.

All three of us snuck to the wall and Angel stayed out of sight but close enough to keep watch. She would alert us if anyone was coming in.

I looked in the open window on the side of a wall and saw an all clear. I gestured to the window and Nudge and I crawled through.

_Next door to your left_ Angel said in my mind.

We broke down the door and Dylan shot up from his seat.

"Where's my daughter?" I yelled menacingly.

Dylan smiled wryly.

"Let me think, where is the last place you would want her to go?" He grinned.

No. Anywhere but there. He wouldn't.

"I will smash your skull to pieces this very second" I hissed.

"I'd like to see you try"

I sped over to him and punched him right in the nose hearing a sickening crack. He fought back and kicked me in the chest, making the air leave my lungs in a huff.

Nudge came behind him and kicked him in the back, causing him to grit his teeth and go to his knees. I kicked hit as hard as possible in his face and he grimaced.

He struggled to stand but I answered to that by kicking him where it counts. Try growing those back. He hunched over and Nudge struck a blow to the back of his neck.

I walked over to him and grabbed him by his neck.

"If anything has been done to her, I will chain you up and rip your wings out over and over until I think you've learned" I growled snap kicking him in the chest for extra measure.

"Drag him outside" I instructed Nudge.

_Were bringing him out_, I thought to Angel.

_I'll be ready_, she replied.

I pushed Dylan through the door with my foot.

"You shouldn't have been able to defeat me" Dylan gasped "I'm 20x stronger than you"

"Well you obviously have never fought two worried mothers before!" I barked and Dylan winced at the harshness of my tone.

Angel, Nudge, and I carried Dylan and flew back home. I couldn't wait to see what Fang did to him.

**AN: Was that enough but kicking for ya? I was grinning as I wrote this. Props to Eva for the kicking inspiration! *.* And sorry for taking so long my uploader was freaking out. Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Ryan's New Gift

**AN: Honestly guys you inspire me! I always get reviews like 30 minutes after I post saying stuff like this: **_**Fang must DESTROY Dylan I want to see nothing left of him but dust then i want the dust taken to Hawaii and thrown into a volcano. and it's not just because of the kids i just hate him so much trying to be a Mary sue it ns just wrong to want to be one idiot. sorry about the rant again but just to recap please have fang destroy Dylan and if not that at least break every bone in his body and chain him up in the basement and that one is completely for what he has done the traitor – ZOURA**_

**Do you like that I count you guys in now? I just love my readers! Thanks Zoura, you made me so happy I went and wrote another chapter within 2 days! *0***

As soon as we got home I dumped Dylan on the floor. I almost spat on him but decided time was of the essence here.

"Fang!" I called. I heard running footsteps down the hall.

"Max! Are you OK?" He asked his dark eyes still puffy and filled with worry.

"Yes but I can't say so much for him" I said kicking Dylan in the ribs.

Fang's eyes narrowed and he stalked over to Dylan, kicked him in the nose, and forced him onto his knees.

"Where is she" he hollered.

"The new school" he coughed.

"As in the school?" asked Nudge.

Dylan nodded. Angel had had enough. She swooped down on him and grabbed him by his hair.

"If she has even a splinter, I will skewer out your eyes, burn out your tongue, and do so many unmentionable things that you will pee your pants just to think about it" she hissed.

Dylan paled considerably. I nodded approvingly at Angel and she un-mounted his back.

Iggy and Fang picked up Dylan and threw him into the basement.

"We'll be back in a minute" said Iggy following Fang into the damp underground.

I heard Dylan scream.

When I entered the kitchen the kids swarmed me with hugs and tears. Tears started to form in my eyes and I let it all out.

Ella ran up to me and squeezed me.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed.

"It's okay, I don't blame any of you" I whispered.

We cried on each other for a few minutes, but I had to pull myself together. For Roxy.

Once I was dry and facing the others, Star gave her report.

"We were fine at first but there was too many. They raided the house and were going to take them all but we had a last minute change" she said pointing to Ryan.

I was totally confused.

"Go ahead, show them" said Ella.

Ryan grabbed a soda bottle and put it on the outside gate. He positioned himself on the floor and cupped his hands to his mouth.

Ryan let out a nearly undetectable sound that traveled through the air like a sonic arrow and shattered the bottle along with a chunk of the fence.

"Ryan! That's amazing!" I cried.

Ryan blushed. Iggy entered the room with Fang and patted his son on the back, ginning widely. It was probably the mixture of beating up Dylan and his son getting his first ability.

I looked at Fang intently. He nodded.

"We need to know who's coming with us to go save Roxy" I said.

Everyone raised their hands.

"We can't all go" I sighed. They looked disappointed but none of them put their hands down.

"Look, this is what I'll do. Iggy, Angel, Kate, and Rachet, you come with us" I declared.

The rest protested. I held up my hands.

"You guys have to watch the rest of them" I said strongly.

We packed a small bag full of necessary things and just as we were going through the door, a small body ran into me.

"Be careful auntie Max" said Ryan.

**AN: Teary ending? Yes I know… So I hoped you liked it, here they come to the rescue! :D**


	7. Kicking Butt and Taking Names

**AN: HOLY SHIZ NITS! I currently have 18 effing reviews for this story! *0* You guys are amazing! Shout outs to: Zoura, Eva Cormac, and Sierra156 for being amazing and following through the whole shebang :D thanks guys!**

"Any directions Angel?" I asked.

"Well it looks like the white coats don't have much of an imagination for location, they built the new school right by the old one" she said.

"Better question, how are we going to get there?" asked Rachet.

I cursed under my breath, me and my great plans.

"Let's just call Greg!" said Kate.

"Who?" I asked.

"And old friend, he has a private jet we can borrow!" she exclaimed.

About 20 minutes later we were in the private jet and on our way to Death Valley.

"Thanks again Kate, I can't believe you know this guy!" I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand in turn. Angel was looking a little fidgety.

_Whats up Ang?_ I thought.

_I'm so worried for Roxy, Max. Everyone is dying on the inside. I just can't wait until we get to her._ She sent back sadly.

She was true, as optimistic as I was trying to stay on the inside I was wilting quickly. I could tell Fang was a mess, and Iggy wasn't his usual happy self.

_You and me both Ang. _

An hour or two later we landed in the airport and barreled out of the plane.

We helped kind of hover Rachet and Kate over ground while we flew but with two grown adults we were about as stealthy as water buffalo (YEA PJO REFFERENCE :B)

I started to hear a buzzing in my ears and kind of shook my head. Angel looked at me like I was insane.

Eventually we got there. A big white official looking building with a bunch of cover-up junk on the side.

I motioned for them to get low and follow me to the door. We obviously weren't going to go in the same way we came for Roxy, we would go down fast.

We crept through a window on the side of the building a ways down and ended up in the woman's bathroom.

"I hate public restrooms" whispered Kate.

I did a quick peek through the door of the bathroom and confirmed we were alone.

"We got lucky, bathrooms won't have cameras" said Fang.

"Whats the game plan" said Angel.

"We go split into pairs and look for Roxy, it'll be less likely that we'll be noticed" I said quietly.

"If you find anything think" said Angel.

"OK Iggy with Angel, Kate and Rachet, Fang and Me" I said quickly "Let's move"

We all crept out of the bathroom and into different wings of the building. Fang and I passed all kinds of terrible memories. A shutter swept through my body, this was the last place I wanted my little girl to be.

Fang and I snuck about for a solid five minute before I got news.

_We got her, she's shaken up but OK they go back to the bathroom and take a right, left and another right_, thought Angel.

Fang and I nearly ran.

We barreled in the room and we grabbed Roxy, hugging her and checking her body for injuries.

"Are you OK? Did they hurt you?" I asked quickly.

"I'm alright they just, asked me all kinds of questions about you. I didn't answer them and they got angry. They threatened to hurt you but I knew they didn't get you, they could never capture you" she breathed small tears falling out of her chocolate eyes.

Fang squeezed her close.

"Were here now" he said soothingly.

"We have to go" I said.

That's about when all heck broke loose. Guards smashed the windows and barreled through every door and surrounded us.

"Surrender and come with us" they commanded.

"You have hurt this family for the last time" boomed Angel "I should have you blow your brains out, but for some reason I am feeling mercy today, drop the guns and leave"

Most of the guards' left but the few who were somehow unaffected by Angel's mind voodoo had to suffer our revenge.

Kate punched a guard in the head so far he flew across the room. Rachet using every trick in the book to break noses, shatter knees, and snap arms. Roxy was punching and kicking but was doing great, probably thanks to those martial arts lessons. Angel was flying nimbly and dropping some deadly looking sharp objects upon heads and occasionally dropping down on some poor guard and doing some dastardly experiments on the mans head. Iggy was throwing chemicals at guard's who were, would you guess it, were wearing almost pure white uniforms.

And what were Fang and I doing may you ask? Kicking butt and taking names. I was snap kicking and punching so fast It was a blur. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roxy in the corner of the room trying to fend off a stray lab employee.

Then I saw the man was holding a gigantic needle that was full of a liquid tattooed with toxic markings.

"Roxanne!" I screamed as the man tried to inject her.

I blinked and she was gone. Literally. Time seemed to slow down as I spun around frantically. Then I saw her at the opposite corner of the room looking confused and shocked.

I didn't question. I went on fighting like crazy, Fang covering my back.

Iggy took out the last guard and I ran over to Roxy.

"Roxy how in the world did you get over here?" I demanded.

"I-I don't know, one second I was over there and the next I was here" she stuttered.

"We'll talk about it later! Let's go!" said Angel frantically.

I nodded and put my fist through the window on the opposite wall. We squeezed out and started to run.

Now let me tell you, running in the desert is no picnic, but running in _Death Valley_? Now that is torture.

**AN: I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing, but instead of a cliffy I left a few questions. **

_**What is this mysterious buzzing Max keeps hearing?**_

_**How the heck did Roxy do that?**_

_**What will they do to Dylan?**_

**Oh yes, bet you forgot about that crazy lovesick creeper! They are nowhere close to done with him. *laughs evilly* **


	8. Twists and Turns

**AN: Loved the reviews for the last chappy! I will satisfy two requests. Torture and quick update. :D**

When we finally got to the plane we were sweating bullets.

"GO GO GO" yelled Angel to the pilot.

Once we were up in the air I could breathe again. Everyone was squeezing the heck out of Roxy.

"Don't ever go missing again!" demanded Angel.

Roxy smiled up at her and hugged all of us.

_**WHEN THEY ARRIVED HOME**_

"ROXY!" I heard chorus from inside.

Roxy was greeted with tackle hugs and kisses from her aunt, uncle, and cousins.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Nudge looking us over.

"Yes just a bit tired" I sighed.

She nodded and sat me down on the couch.

"And your sure they didn't get a needle in you?" asked Gazzy.

"Gazzy! She's been through enough today, don't you think?" I said loudly.

He nodded sheepishly.

I got up and walked over to Fang and Angel.

"I have some business to take care of, Angel? Care to join me?" I asked.

"Sure Max" she said quickly and we walked over to the basement.

I heard coughs and heavy breathing coming from the dark underground.

"Let's roll" I growled.

Angel flung open the door and pounded down the stairs. I followed her and pulled on the light bulb string.

Dylan sat there in a chair that was bolted to the floor still healing from some pretty nasty looking dents I'm sure he got from Fang and Iggy.

"If you EVER try to pull a stunt like that again I will personally make it my mission to kill you slowly and painfully, if I don't do that now" I hissed.

Dylan looked up at me looking pitiful.

"You don't understand" he muttered looking back down at the concrete floors.

"I DO SO UNDERSTAND!" I yelled "YOU ABDUCTED MY DAUGHTER JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET WHAT YOU WANTED! WHAT THEY WANTED!"

"NO! You don't! I was made for you, I love you! Every night and day you're all I think of! I thought if I got your attention that I might have a chance, so I tried to learn all I could about your current life. Then I discovered on a stake out about a month ago that you had a child. With him." Dylan spat "I didn't count on you having kids so quickly"

If I thought I was angry before I walked in the room I was furious now. Not only had he kidnapped Roxy, but he had also just insulted my family. Rage flooded my mind.

"When will you get it through your sick mind? I don't love anybody else but Fang! That will never change! Ever since I was 14 I have loved him and he has loved me! So you know what happened? We had kids" I finished, knowing the fact would cause him pain.

Sure enough Dylan's expression dropped to a grimace.

"Now the flock will decide how you'll be taken care of" I said "Let's go Angel"

I slammed the door of the basement.

"Are you OK?" asked Angel softly.

I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye.

"Of course not Ang. So much has happened today. I thought we were finally safe, but I was wrong" I whispered.

Angel hugged me and spoke soothingly.

"One sec" she said and left me to sit on the stairs alone.

Fang came up a few seconds later.

"Whats wrong Max?" he asked.

"I thought we were safe Fang, I thought our daughter would be safe but I was wrong" I said hatefully

Fang squeezed me.

"So did I Max, but with our luck were never home free. But think of how long we made it, 11 years" he said.

"Your right, and even if these monsters start to come again, were more than capable of keeping them into their place" I said looking at the basement door.

"Exactly, but what we need to do right now is sleep. It's been a long day and everybody including you, is exhausted" he instructed "Iggy and Ella said we all could stay here tonight, Roxy is staying in the same room as Ryan and Marie"

I nodded groggily and we stomped upstairs. We weren't complete idiots, even after 11 years of safety each of us had extra rooms for just the occasion.

I flung myself on the bed, and then realized I had to pee. I was halfway to the bathroom when I realized another thing. I hadn't taken my pill this morning had I?

I fumbled under the sink for an extra test.

"No this can't be right" I whispered looking at the pink plus.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! Wow I left a good cliffy didn't I? Tell me if its terrible would you? :D thanks!**


	9. The Flock Reacts

**AN: HERE WE GO! Good things come in threes!**

My hand shook and I dropped the test on the floor. For all the time to get pregnant…

"Fang" I whispered.

"Yea?" he asked groggily.

"Come here" I said shakily.

Fang stumbled out of bed and I handed him the test.

"Oh my god" he said.

"What are we going to do?" I sobbed.

Fang sat on the floor of the bathroom with me and squeezed me tight.

"We improvise" he whispered.

So we sat there holding each other, I wasn't alone in this.

LATER THAT SAME DAY

"Angel?" I whispered.

She stuck her head out from around the corner.

"mhm?"

I waited a second and Angel's eyes got wide.

"No!" she cried and tackle hugged me.

She pulled me along to the kitchen and plopped me down in a chair. I knew the drill, they were not going to let me do zip.

"Attention!" shouted Angel.

I groaned.

"Yea Ang?" said Iggy.

"Max is pregnant!" she squealed.

About twenty things happened all at once. Nudge ran up and started patting my stomach and squealing with Angel.

Iggy yelled his congratulations, Fang smiled over his waffles, Gazzy and Ryan just looked shocked, and Marie and Roxy were doing some sort of a happy dance.

I smiled. My family was weird sometimes. But they were my family.

**AN: OK I lied. **

**I kinda changed it cause I didn't like how I left it.**

**SO now I'm gonna work on the next one. **

**I PROMISE.**

**Before I do, there will be one more request….**

**NAME?**

**I am clueless and you guys must know something….**

**I will wait 4 days before I post the last chapter of this story and decide the winner**

**:3 byeeeeee**


	10. New Beginings

**AN: HERE WE GO! Good things come in threes!**

My hand shook and I dropped the test on the floor. For all the time to get pregnant…

"Fang" I whispered.

"Yea?" he asked groggily.

"Come here" I said shakily.

Fang stumbled out of bed and I handed him the test.

"Oh my god" he said.

"What are we going to do?" I sobbed.

Fang sat on the floor of the bathroom with me and squeezed me tight.

"We improvise" he whispered.

So we sat there holding each other, I wasn't alone in this.

LATER THAT SAME DAY

"Angel?" I whispered.

She stuck her head out from around the corner.

"mhm?"

I waited a second and Angel's eyes got wide.

"No!" she cried and tackle hugged me.

She pulled me along to the kitchen and plopped me down in a chair. I knew the drill, they were not going to let me do zip.

"Attention!" shouted Angel.

I groaned.

"Yea Ang?" said Iggy.

"Max is pregnant!" she squealed.

About twenty things happened all at once. Nudge ran up and started patting my stomach and squealing with Angel.

Iggy yelled his congratulations, Fang smiled over his waffles, Gazzy and Ryan just looked shocked, and Marie and Roxy were doing some sort of a happy dance.

I smiled. My family was weird sometimes. But they were my family.

**AN: OK I lied. **

**I kinda changed it cause I didn't like how I left it.**

**SO now I'm gonna work on the next one. **

**I PROMISE.**

**Before I do, there will be one more request….**

**NAME?**

**I am clueless and you guys must know something….**

**I will wait 4 days before I post the last chapter of this story and decide the winner**

**:3 byeeeeee**


	11. New Wings

OK GUYS! It's up! The third and final story! The title is NEW WINGS! :}

I want to thank everyone who supported me this who time!

If you've followed me and commented,

I've mentioned you before…

People like…

Zoura

Sierra

And

Eva Cormac

THANKS GUYS!

Hope to see you soon in my comments! Thanks a million!


End file.
